The closest known art is typified by the common workbench vise. Such a vise to has a fixed jaw and a movable jaw, the movable jaw opening and closing by the application of mechanical leverage through a screw which extends from the fixed jaw. The movable jaw is supported by one or more guides. Many variations of this device, some more complex and some highly specialized, are known.
Vises which employ guides and long parallel screws are capable of resisting strong forces and/or torque to hold a workpiece in a firm position. However, the wider the work piece is, the longer the screw must be to encompass its width. Long screws are not only expensive, but are subject to distortion and bending in use.
Another problem with such vises and variations of them is that they are not readily adaptable to holding work pieces not having parallel sides. Also, if a narrow work piece can not be centered over or near the screw of such a vise, the holding pressure required to avoid twisting of the piece out of the grip of the jaws is likely to damage the piece.